Faint
by happyashy
Summary: Rachel fainting in class leads to a cofession of love, but it doesn't turn out as expected. OR does it? Femslash, smut, pressed lemon and language. R&R !
1. Feeling Faint

Random little two shot! Idea came to me while working on another fic! Will update soon!

This feeling had been creeping on her all day. No smile could push the sluggishness back, no laughter replace the heaviness. She felt woozy, and the need to sit down was constant. Yet, she powered on and continued her day, mask intact, hiding her inner turmoil.

Santana walked down the hall, with a strange feeling. Like something bad was happening. It was the same feeling she got the day her granddad died, and when Brittany twisted her ankle. She shook it off and continued down the hall towards glee practice. A small smile covered her face as she joined the kids she regarded as family. Her big annoying family. She knew even though they were annoying, she loved them all. Even Rachel.

Brittany didn't feel like smiling today. The sun was shining but didn't heat her bones right. There was even a rainbow but it didn't make her smile. She went straight to glee and say beside her girlfriend Santana, hoping a kiss would improve her mood. But it was clear her girlfriend was feeling as off as she was. Maybe her period was coming? No that was next week... maybe Santana's was? Nope... whatever it was that was off, it scared Brittany. The ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away.

Quinn was worried. She hadn't seen her all day. They shared four classes together but she hadn't shown up for a single one. This didn't sit right with the blonde. Quinn knew the girl hadn't been slushied today as the shop the jocks usually went to was closed for refurbishment all week. She walked into glee praying she'd be there. Maybe then her mind would be cleared of all things Berry. Not likely a voice said in her mind.

Rachel walked into glee with that same heavy feeling dragging her down. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it. It was like a huge weight on her chest, making her feel so heavy, tired and lightheaded. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs with each breath. Mr. Shue followed in right on her tail, not even noticing her demeanour. Why would he? He didn't even like the girl, let alone cared about her wellbeing.

"Alright kids, we're having a competition this week for a great prize! I want you to separate into four groups. Two girl groups and two boy groups!" the teacher announced. There was a loud groan from the club but they all rose to their feet fast. The boys separated down the middle with ease, not caring who was with whom. Mr Shue took them to the auditorium first to run through ideas. He said he'd be back for the girls in a bit.

Mercedes, Sugar and Tina grouped together while the unholy trinity stuck close together. Rachel looked up, not focusing on either group. She couldn't give a care who she was with; the pressure on her chest was too distracting. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"Come on Rach, be in our group!" Mercedes called to the brunette. Normally she hated being with the girl, but her voice would win them the competition. She knew she wouldn't have to be nice to her, and the other girls would back all her decisions, not Rachel's. She'd be leader for once and she would make the girl sway in back in the most degrading way possible.

"Don't listen to wheezy, Berry, be in our group." Santana said. While she wanted to win, she actually just wanted to see what the four girls voices would be like together. She could tell Mercedes was going to overpower Rachel and take centre stage. Santana's plan was to have them all sing together, equally.

"No way, she'll just insult you and be cruel to you, Rach, she's a bitch." Mercedes stated, trying to manipulate the singer.

"As oppose to you, who's only nice to her when it works in your favour. At least I'm consistent." Santana spat back.

"We're always nice to Rachel!" Tina argued.

"Bullshit! You are only nice to her when you have something to gain! We've let up on our bullying, but you lot haven't at all! You're worse than us!" Quinn spat.

Brittany was focused on Rachel's face as the others argued. The brunette was getting paler and paler as she swayed on her feet. Her breathing was a mere pant, and her eyes unfocused.

Brittany tugged on both Quinn's and Santana's skirts. When they turned to look at her she pointed to Rachel.

The arguing had made her head fussy. She just wanted to sit down, why couldn't they just leave her be? The heaviness was increasing, she couldn't breathe and suddenly the corners on her vision became dark. The darkness spread until it consumed everything.

Quinn jumped Rachel's side as she collapsed. She caught her in time as stumbled back. Santana jumped up and helped her lay the brunette down gently. They could feel the fever running off the girl. Quinn took Rachel's head in her lap and stroked her hair as Santana turned to the others, frozen behind them.

"If you all are such great friends with her they why didn't you know she was sick?" Santana demanded but the girls stayed silent. "You guys are pathetic." Santana growled. "When you need her you just take and take! But when she needs you, she's left until she's so sick her body gives way!" The other girls had the decency to look guilty.

Brittany pulled Santana away from the others. They both dropped to their knees as Rachel began to wake up. She looked up to see a tearful Quinn looking at her. Santana and Brittany were there too, looking concerned.

"You scared me, Rachel." Quinn whispered. Rachel just felt more confused. Quinn was never this gentle with her. She looked scared as she had said, but Rachel couldn't understand why. Quinn hated her. "Do you know what happened?"

"I couldn't breathe and I fainted." Rachel mustered out. Her voice was hoarse but the pressure on her chest had reduced significantly.

"Don't do that again, Berry. I nearly peed my pants in fear." Brittany stated honestly. Had Rachel hit her head? Was this a dream? Were the cheerios honestly being nice to her?

"I know you don't understand why we're being nice. But we don't actually hate you, we actually kinda like you. Some of us more than others..." Santana smirked at Quinn. Rachel's eyes bulged out.

"Quinn likes me? Like likes me?" Rachel gasped at the blushing blonde. She nodded as captured Rachel's lips in a chaste kiss. The singer gasped and scrambled away.

"What? No! No way!" Rachel babbled.

"Rachel, please! Don't freak out! I've felt this way for a long time, i really l-"Quinn was interrupted by Rachel slapping her firmly across the face. The other cheerios gasped, as did Tina, Mercedes and Sugar.

"Don't lie to me! This is just another prank! Mess with my head while I'm vulnerable! But I won't fall for it!" Rachel yelled, scrambling to her feet. Santana stood up too and tried to grab onto the retreating girl.

"Just hear her out, Berry. She really likes you!" Santana stated, glancing down at her now sobbing friend. Brittany was holding her close. They both knew how hard it was for Quinn to realise her feelings, and Rachel wasn't making her confession any easier.

"It's not a prank." Quinn sobbed. "I'm in love with you, Rachel Berry. I've been in love with you since Prom." Rachel softened at the pure honesty. She knew it wasn't a prank, but she couldn't do this. Quinn had hurt her so much over the years, she couldn't forgive her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel whispered before dashing out of the choir room. All calls of her name were made in vain.


	2. Faint Pressure

I didn't like this chapter at all. Rewrote it like, five times?

FIND ME ON TUMBLR!

reviews keep me living~

* * *

><p>Phone call after phone call went unanswered. Brittany checked the parking lot and sure enough Rachel's car was gone.<p>

"She shouldn't be driving in her condition," Santana chastised. She honestly cared for Rachel. When Quinn had first told her she like the small singer, she promised to give her a chance. She was surprised when she sat back in class, and saw the real Rachel. The one Quinn had fallen head over heels for, and it was easy to see why. When Rachel was relaxed, she was funny, and easy going. Glee and Finn seemed to bring the worst out in here.

Santana didn't have to think hard to know why.

"What if she gets into an accident, Q?" Brittany whispered, her voice quivering. She had always like Rachel, and hated to think her hurt.

"We'll go to her house and check on her. I don't care if she said no, but I want to tell her how I feel. Properly and in private." Quinn's eyes shone with determination. Both cheerios smiled at the sight and they quickly got into the Latina's car and drove to the Berry residence.

Quinn was out of the car before it had fully stopped. She sighed in relief seeing Rachel's car in the driveway intact. She didn't faint while driving. She was okay. The blonde made her way to the door as Santana and Brittany followed behind her. She rasped on the door, hard but not rudely.

"Can I help you three?" A tall tanned man answered the door, giving the three a fright. He looked brooding and strong. His stern face came off angry until suddenly his lips quirked and he flashed pearly white teeth. "Wait, I recognise you three. Quinn, Brittany and Santana, right? You're in glee club with mi estrella pequeña!"

The Spanish term was not lost on Santana who began to laugh to herself. "So that's where she gets the obsession" the Latina smirked. Mr. Berry didn't look Spanish; she'd have to ask about that later.

"Huh?" Quinn and Brittany quirked an eyebrow at the Spanish speakers.

"Mi estrella pequeña means my little star." Mr. Berry asked. He noticed the wondering look on Santana's face. "I was adopted by a Spanish family when I was a small, if you were wondering. It's part of the reason why we adopted Rachel; she needed a home and I know what the system is like."

Santana smiled at the man. Quinn patience was running thin by now and she tried to ask as politely as she could. "Where is your daughter?"

"Upstairs. I trust you'll be able to find the room yourselves. Careful though, she has not been well today." Mr. Berry replied with a cheeky grin. As soon as he moved out of the way, Quinn sprinted up the stairs, but Santana and Brittany hung back. "Eager, huh?" Mr. Berry smirked at the other two. It was then that Santana realised Mr. Berry know a lot more than he was letting on.

Brittany just nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Quinn asked, her voice high pitched in concern. She had knocked twice on the door with no answer before entering. There was so sight of the brunette, only a mess up bed and a mirage of medicine bottles on the nightstand, which for the most part looked untouched. Once was over turned as if Rachel had tried to open it and failed.<p>

"Who's there?" a groggy voice called from the bathroom. Instead of answering she followed it to find Rachel sitting on the closed lid of her toilet, holding onto the sink, her head buried in her arms. Quinn chuckled at the somewhat comical pose, and the clothes Rachel was wearing. She donned a purple bunny tee shirt and pink booty shorts. She looked hot... wait no, she looked feverous.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked again and the brunettes head popped up like dear in headlights.

"I'm going to kill Daddy." She warned lowly. Quinn would have thought her serious if her concern was not in the way. Rachel's face was red and sweaty.

"Come on, sweetie; let's get you back into bed." Quinn tried softly. She expected Rachel to recoil when she placed her hand on her arm, but instead the singer let her lead her to the bed. Quinn tucked Rachel into bed and smiled sadly down at her. Rachel's eyes showed a multitude of emotions she could not decipher. She hesitated before grabbing the bottle she saw earlier.

Rachel sat up on her knees as Quinn looked away. When the blonde turned back, Rachel swooped in and kissed her fully on the lips. Quinn froze in shock, and the singer didn't blame her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I got scared, I was rude, you didn't deserve that and I-"Rachel didn't have a chance to finish before Quinn's lips were back on hers, and a tongue was probing her mouth. She pulled back with a gasp, but Quinn didn't pause. She attached her lips to Rachel's neck and kissed it over and over again, jaw to collar bone.

"Quinn I- I lied earlier. Yes I'm afraid of you hurting me again b-b-"Rachel speech turning into an uncharacteristic squeal of pleasure as Quinn bite down on her collar bone. "But good do I want you. "She husked out finally. Quinn grinned against her neck and continued her attack on tanned skin. Every suck, lick and bite earned her delicious moans.

"Thank fuck this room is soundproofed."Rachel grunted out. Quinn was momentarily stunned that Rachel swore, and that gave the brunette the upper hand to pull her down and kiss her again.

"Your fever?" Quinn gasped out.

"I'll sweat it out." Was the rushed reply. That was good enough for her. Quinn kissed back hard against Rachel's lips, wanting to bruise them. Rachel groaned as she slipped her tongue in, and Quinn eagerly played with the pink organ she found within the warmth of her mouth. She didn't know who did what first, but suddenly she felt cold air on her skin. Looking down she realised in their haste they'd stripped each other.

And my god, was Rachel stunning underneath those clothes. Quinn leaned back to take in the large expance of soft tanned skin, her mocha coloured nipples and her toned body. She legs may have been crossed, but the blonde could see a glistening between them. She smirked to herself.

"Rachel... your all wet..." Rachel blushed at the obviousness of her arousal. But she was not gonna lose to Quinn.

"Like you're not too." she quipped and the blonde just laughed. She looked down at her own legs and surely enough, she was dripping down her own thighs. She should have been embarrassed, or scandalized. But nope, she was just extremely turned on.

"Well yes. Yes I am,_ very very wet_." She purred.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs, Santana, Brittany and Mr Berry were chatting about how he knew Rachel had a crush on Rachel since freshman year, when they started hearing muffled noises. They all blushed when they heard a clear moan.<p>

"... there's a hole in one of the walls, so the sound proofing isn't working..." Mr. Berry stuttered, his cheeks even red with his tanned skin. "Who's up for ice cream?" He offered and the trio scrambled out of the house. As happy as they were the couple were together, they'd rather not hear them banging.

Brittany wondered for about a minute why Mr. Berry seemed to have no trouble letting Rachel have sex in his house. She wished her dad didn't enforce an "open door policy"... but then they arrived at the ice cream parlour and she soon forgot.

* * *

><p>Quinn hovered over Rachel. Every few moments she'd dip down to kitty lick at Rachel's nipple. She loved how the girl squirmed; it was almost evil how much she wanted to tease her.<p>

"Either fuck me or get off, 'because I can't take anymore." Rachel whimpered, canting her hips upwards into Quinn's thigh. She groaned in pleasure at the pressure hitting her just in the right place. Quinn pulled back her thigh and Rachel whimpered. "Fabray, stop teasing me!"

Quinn smirked even wider. Relenting, she suckled onto Rachel's breast and trailed her fingers down the soft skin. She rested her hand on the girl's thigh in a moment of hesitation. She looked up at Rachel, letting her bottom teeth scrape the nipple as if dropped from her mouth. "Are you a virgin, Rach?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded, her head tipped back. "You know it'll hurt at first right?" another nod. "you still want me to-" Rachel nodded so vehemently that Quinn nearly fell into a fit of giggles, but the heady scent of Rachel arousal caught her nose as the girl shifted her hips bellow her.

She stopped wasting time and ran her fingers lower, gasping at the feeling of wet heat. There was an odd sense of pride in it all, that Quinn had created that all herself. She elected that primal response in a once frigid girl.

Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn ran a finger over her clit. The same finger twisted and turned, danced in circles and flicked up and down. All to tease her further. But it wasn't just teasing her anymore, the heat was pooling in her lower stomach. She was going to come from that finger rubbing her so softly. It almost didn't seem fair.

"q-q_-uinn_," Rachel stuttered hoarsely. "I'm – ah- I'm so close!" she gasped out. A friend had joined the finger, and its pressure had increase.

Quinn chuckled lowly and brought her two fingers lower, to the source of the wetness, she ran a small circle around the entrance before tapping, giving Rachel a little warning. The brunette nodded and Quinn delved her fingers in deep. The barrier was not as hard to pass through as Quinn thought, probably from the years of dance Rachel did. The brunette did whimper in pain at first, but with each thrust it turned more into a moan.

"God Rachel, you're so tight and warm..." Quinn was about to add that she wanted to taste the singer, but she reserved that for another time. That took on a whole new level of trust Rachel might not be ready for. It was a very personal thing to be up in someone's business that way. But god, did Quinn want to do it.

Rachel gasped loudly as Quinn hit a ridge with her. The push made electric shoot through her, and the blonde picked up on it straight away. She prodded even harder at the spongy part and Rachel half moaned half whimpered. The heat within her stomach doubled, and was about to consume her.

Quinn pressed tight circles into Rachel's clit as the girl came, and latched onto her nipple with a hard bit. Rachel's guttural moan was so loud and so high pitched; it shocked the blonde a little. She'd never given anyone an orgasm, let alone an orgasm that made them make that noise. It was nothing short of beautiful. The arch of Rachel's back, her head thrown back, her dark hair splayed out, it was so mesmerising and erotic that Quinn came as soon as Rachel's thigh accidentally pressed into her. As hot as it was, she wasn't going to admit it happened.

When the high ebbed and the couple fell back against the mattress and sighed. Rachel was completely sated and so happy she was smiling with her eyes closed. Quinn was so happy; she could feel tears pricking her eyes. She had everything she ever wanted. She had the girl, and the whole gay factor didn't even scare her.

"Be with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Well would you look at that." Santana whispered to Brittany from her perch at the doorway. Brittany peered over her shoulder to see the two girls. Quinn and Rachel were cuddled into each other, the cotton sheet covering all the good bits. Santana's genuine smile splayed across her face and she leaned up to Brittany to kiss her check.<p>

"They look like us after our first time..." The Latina whispered before closing the door and leaving the house with her Brittany.


End file.
